In order to examine a potential or existing hydrocarbon field, such as an oilfield or a gas field, a geoscience object can be created from seismic and other data associated with the field. Geoscience objects are often computer-generated models representing a variety of information, including approximations of subsurface geologic conditions within the field. As computing power has increased, the amount of information included in geoscience objects has also increased, resulting in very useful but complex models.